


Burning Embers

by MusicPrincess655



Series: NSFW Haikyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu has had a crush on Semi for way too long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Embers

**Author's Note:**

> It appears I wasn’t done with Shiratorizawa rare pairs because this is the companion piece to Light a Fire beneath your Skin, now featuring Semishira.

Kenjirou really should have been looking forward to this team reunion. After all, it had been a while since he’d seen most of his old teammates, some of whom he really missed. The problem was the former teammate he’d seen almost too much of.

Not that it was entirely a bad thing. When he’d come to the same university as Semi, he’d done so knowing about his crush. Maybe because of his crush. It had worked out well. Semi’s roommate had just left and he was looking for someone to live with, Kenjirou needed a place to stay in a new city, of course they both gravitated towards someone familiar.

And for the first year of living together, everything went well. Kenjirou was able to keep his crush under wraps, he and Semi had become closer friends than they’d ever been in high school, he’d kept up with his classes in university – and made sure Semi kept up with his – and everything was fine.

Now, at the beginning of his second year, he was having a harder time hiding his crush. It was maybe more than just a simple crush, which of course meant it was that much harder to deal with. He’d been avoiding Semi lately, very successfully, hoping his feelings would go away with distance.

There would be no avoiding Semi at the reunion, though. There wasn’t even a reason to not walk there together.

“Shirabu? You ready to go?” Semi called from the front door.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” Kenjirou called back. He followed Semi out of their apartment. Part of the reason he’d been avoiding Semi lately was that he’d had a problem with staring. It wasn’t his fault that Semi was so pretty! It was just hard to keep his eyes away from Semi’s face.

He spent most of the walk trying to focus on not staring, or at least looking away before he was caught. The reunion hadn’t even started, but by the time they were walking up to the door, he was already ready to bolt.

If he hadn’t been so caught up in his own thoughts, he would have known to be more wary of Tendou’s smirk.

He sat around, listening to his former teammates tell stories about their lives after high school, sipping his beer every time he started to focus too hard on Semi sitting next to him. He should have gone into high alert when Tendou called Ushijima into the kitchen, but just accepted the beer they passed him when they came back out.

“Who’s up for a game?” Tendou asked, a challenge in his voice that _really_ should have put Kenjirou on alert. Too bad he was too competitive for his own good.

“What do you have in mind?” Semi spoke up next to him. Just as competitive as he’d always been.

“Remember that training camp when we played strip poker?” Tendou asked, smile growing on his face.

“I seem to remember us all promising to never speak of that night again,” Reon, ever the voice of reason, cut in. Kenjirou shot Semi a look out of the corner of his eye.

“Stakes?” he asked. He wanted to see if there was a hidden motive here.

“Besides getting some of our lovely former teammates naked?” Tendou asked, glancing at Ushijima. Kenjirou nodded. They’d been dating since the end of high school.

“Fair point,” Kenjirou said, blushing a little as he thought of the fact that they would all be shirtless soon.

Sure enough, the first thing off was Reon’s shirt. They worked through the more innocent clothing items of shirts and socks. Kenjirou started to relax. This was just a fun game between old friends.

Then Semi’s shirt came off. And he had a tattoo. On his shoulder. That somehow Kenjirou hadn’t known about. _How_ had he not known about that? They _lived_ together.

That was probably what he got for avoiding Semi for weeks.                       

The tattoo was all black, contrasting nicely with the paleness of Semi’s back. It traced nicely over the lines of muscle in Semi’s shoulder, the eagle’s wings uplifted in flight.

Kenjirou _really_ wanted to touch it.

He absolutely could not touch Semi’s tattoo. While they were good friends, they hadn’t been physically affectionate in a while, not since he’d started avoiding Semi. Besides, they were in front of all their friends. But still…

He wanted to touch.

Ushijima won Kenjirou’s shirt next. While he shouldn’t have had any problem being shirtless – they’d all shared a locker room for years – the fact that Semi was sitting next to him shirtless made him flustered. He felt the blush spreading across his face as he pulled his shirt off. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Semi tracing the lines of his body down to his hips.

_What was up with that?_

He looked away, but now Kenjirou had a full view of his tattoo again. He caught his hand as he reached up, reached out to touch. No. He couldn’t do that here.

He felt like he was going to faint when Tendou won Semi’s pants. Semi stood up to pull them off, now just in his underwear. He flopped back on the couch, and maybe it was Kenjirou’s imagination, but he seemed closer than he’d been before.

Yamagata won Kenjirou’s pants a few rounds later. He pulled them off, sitting back on the couch a little closer to Semi. Their bare thighs weren’t quite touching, but he could feel the heat radiating off Semi’s.

Before he even realized he was doing it, his index finger was tracing along one of the wings of Semi’s eagle tattoo. Semi glanced at him over his shoulder, making him still. One of Semi’s hands came down to his knee, warm and heavy. Semi rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on Kenjirou’s knee, giving him a half smile that said “ _It’s okay_ ”.

Kenjirou kept tracing the lines of Semi’s tattoo. While at first it appeared simple, there was a lot of elegant detail work, particularly in the wings. He could feel Semi’s muscles shifting under his fingers. Semi left a hand on his thigh, drawing circles, sometimes squeezing the muscles higher up.

It almost seemed like this could be a fun time, end well, when Tendou bet for Semi’s underwear. Kenjirou blushed so hard he saw red.

“Semi, didn’t you say you had a project due in one of your classes soon?” he choked out.

“Right, right. I have a project. For that…class,” Semi stuttered out. Kenjirou wanted to smack himself in the face. No one would buy that. Except maybe Goshiki.

Tendou laughed.

“Well, then, you should go home and finish that… _project_ ,” he said, leaving no doubt as to what he really meant.  

Semi and Kenjirou gathered up their clothes, pulling on their pants as they walked out the door.

“So that was…fun,” Kenjirou said quietly.

Semi turned, fixing his eyes on Kenjirou’s. Kenjirou suddenly felt weak in the knees at the intensity of his gaze. Before he could take a breath, he was pinned against the wall by his wrists, Semi’s mouth on his.

Any coherent thoughts he might have had flew out the window. It was all he could do to keep up with Semi. He barely had any idea what he was doing, only a passion to match his partner’s. Semi’s tongue swiped across his lower lip, and when he gasped, it slipped into his mouth. He pressed up onto his toes, trying to press closer, trying for…something.

He made a muffled moaning sound as Semi bit down on his lower lip. Pressing up harder, he tried desperately to match Semi, copy his skill, give back to him what he was receiving now. He tentatively pushed his tongue into Semi’s mouth. Semi moaned, pressing him even harder into the wall. He let go of one of Kenjirou’s wrists, sliding it down his side to the waistband of his pants, tugging at the button.

Kenjirou _wanted_ , wanted things he couldn’t even put a name to. He rolled his hips up into Semi’s hand on instinct.

“I can call you two a cab if you need it,” called a voice from behind them. Kenjirou jerked away from Semi, feeling the blush spreading over his body already. “Seriously, go home. Have fun. Use a condom.”

Kenjirou wanted to die. Maybe if he blushed hard enough, he would melt into a puddle where he stood right now. He was shirtless, in an apartment building that wasn’t his, and he’d just been kissing another guy. A guy he’d had a crush on for years, but a guy just the same. It wasn’t something he could really do in public.

“Thanks Tendou,” Semi said, pulling his shirt over his head. Kenjirou wanted to whine at the loss of all of Semi’s bare skin, but he kept himself in check. They shared an apartment, and it was pretty clear this was going to continue when they got home.

_Use a condom._

_Use a condom._

_Use a condom._

Tendou’s well-meaning words kept bouncing around in Kenjirou’s head. It was obvious, now that he thought about it. After all, how else were two men supposed to have sex? And Kenjirou was the smaller one, the less experienced one, of course he would be the bottom.

He was having a hard time catching his breath, and not just because he’d finally, _finally_ kissed Semi. In theory, he had no problem being a bottom. If he even thought about Semi thrusting up into…well, he got all hot and shivery, but he was scared, too. So, _so_ scared. He’d never done more than kiss anyone before, how was he supposed to have sex with the guy he’d had a crush on since high school?

“Shirabu?” Semi asked, opening the door to their apartment. “Are you okay?”

Kenjirou couldn’t exactly articulate his thoughts, so instead he grabbed Semi’s collar, pulling him down into a kiss. Semi gasped at the suddenness, but he was reciprocating soon enough. Kenjirou could barely keep up once again, and that was really the problem. He could hardly focus on both his tongue and his lips moving at the same time, and somehow Semi seemed to be doing that better than him while trailing hands all over him and pulling his shirt off _and_ walking them back to his bedroom.

Semi sat on the edge of his bed, pulling Kenjirou into his lap. Kenjirou draped his arms around Semi’s shoulders, running his fingers under the collar of his shirt. He pulled back, pulling the shirt off. They settled back together, their bare chests pressed against each other. Kenjirou clung to Semi’s shoulders, looking for stability. Semi traced fingers down his back, resting hands at his waist. He used his hands to drag their hips together, a gentle rocking motion that got faster and more erratic as he slipped his hands into Kenjirou’s pants, cupping his ass.

Kenjirou definitely couldn’t keep up. He was out of his depth, he was floundering, but he still wanted this. He was scared, but he wanted to keep going. He just couldn’t think about what was inevitably coming, or he would get so scared he would stop.

Trying to hide his fear, he pressed harder into Semi. If he couldn’t keep up with experience, he’d have to do it with determination.

“Shirabu,” Semi breathed between kisses. Kenjirou moaned and rocked harder. “Shirabu, stop.”

He pulled away. Kenjirou was frozen for a moment before he felt everything crashing down around him. He wanted to melt away. He’d probably messed up, not that he knew what he’d messed up, and Semi probably didn’t want to kiss him anymore. He swung off Semi’s lap, twisting away to hide his blush.

A hand on his wrist pulled him back. He landed with his back to Semi’s chest.

“You’re shaking,” Semi whispered in his ear. “Something’s wrong. Am I hurting you?”

Kenjirou shook his head, feeling the top of it brushing against Semi’s chin.

“Are you scared?”

“I, um…I…” He really couldn’t force a coherent thought out.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Shirabu,” Semi told him, using the arms around his waist to give him a hug. “If you want to stop, we can stop.”

“I don’t want to stop!” Kenjirou gasped. It was easier to talk when he couldn’t see Semi’s face.

“Then what do you want? What’s scaring you? I’m not going to force you into anything.”

“I don’t want…I can’t…Tendou said to use a condom,” Kenjirou finished lamely, because that was really all he could think to explain himself.

“Is that what you’re scared of?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Semi.”

“We can do stuff other than _that_ if you want to keep going.”

“Like what?”

Semi kissed the back of Kenjirou’s neck in answer. He moaned without thinking about it. Everything was easier when he was facing away from Semi, not having to worry about whether he could keep up or not. Semi placed hands back on his waist, moving him gently so he was grinding back in Semi’s lap.

He rested his hands on the warm thighs beneath him, rocking on his own. It was so much easier to focus when all he had to do was move his hips, letting Semi do the work of kissing around his neck and shoulder.

He was so engrossed in his own movements and the kisses dotting his neck that he didn’t even notice the hands coming down to open the button of his jeans. He didn’t notice, in fact, until those hands were sliding into his boxers and rubbing against him gently.

He made a noise somewhere between a whine and a gasp, jumping.

“Is this okay?” Semi asked, freezing his hands. Kenjirou was acutely aware of where they were resting - _still over his dick_ \- and he nodded furiously. Semi continued after another moment of pause, wrapping fingers around his dick and stroking up and down.

Okay. Kenjirou could do this. Semi was going to jerk him off like this while he ground himself down onto his lap. It was probably better for him than it was for Semi, but he could pay Semi back later, once he figured out what he was doing.

Those plans unraveled when Semi picked him up to put him down on his hands and knees on the bed. He pulled his pants and boxers the rest of the way off.

“Um…Semi?” Kenjirou gasped.

“This isn’t what you’re thinking,” Semi assured him. “I said I wouldn’t force you into anything, and I won’t.”

Kenjirou heard the squirt of a bottle, probably lube, and he started shaking again. He braced himself for a sting at his entrance, because what else could Semi be doing with lube…?

He felt a warm, slick hand between his thighs. Falling down from his hands to his elbows in surprise, he glanced over his shoulder.

Semi froze once again, Kenjirou painfully aware of the hand unmoving between his thighs.

“Is this okay?” Semi asked, and Kenjirou noticed he was blushing. He wasn’t entirely sure what Semi was doing, but this didn’t seem like anything to be scared of, so he nodded. He couldn’t keep looking at Semi, though, so he turned his head back around.

He glanced down his own body to the hand moving between his thighs, spreading the slick lube around. It was almost fascinating to watch, and it felt really good. While his thighs weren’t really that sensitive for the most part, the very tops right under his groin were more delicate and felt things much more strongly.

The hand between his thighs moved away, and he moaned at its loss.

“Keep your thighs together,” Semi told him. Kenjirou complied, about to ask why when he felt Semi slide between his thighs.

He made a high pitched, breathy sound at that, heard Semi let out a low, drawn out moan. Semi slid back, thrusting forward again. His dick caught on the underside of Kenjirou’s balls, poking out between his thighs. He watched in fascination for a few thrusts before he was distracted by kisses trailing up his back.

Hot pants came on the back of his neck and his ear, making him shiver. Semi licked around the contour of his ear before biting down gently, and Kenjirou hadn’t even known he was capable of making the noises he was making.

He jumped when Semi reached around his hip to stroke his dick in time with his thrusts. He had given up entirely on being quiet at this point, making high pitched whines as Semi breathed low moans in his ears.

He felt tension coiling in his stomach, tighter and tighter as Semi stroked him faster. He arched his back, feeling like he was climbing higher and higher, until he saw white and came with a cry.

It was only after he collapsed flat on the bed and calmed his breathing that he realized Semi had bitten down on his shoulder hard when coming. Looking down at the mark, he saw that it would last for days. It didn’t really bother him, though. It would be under his shirt, so only he and Semi would know about that, which was kind of hot.

“Shirabu?” Semi asked, stroking his back. “Are you okay?”

Kenjirou rolled onto his side to glance up at Semi. He looked absolutely wrecked, still flushed and two-toned hair all over the place. He looked down with an expression of concern.

“You can, um, you can call me Kenjirou,” he said. Semi blushed more.

“Okay. You can call me Eita.”

Kenjirou nodded, pulling Semi down and cuddling into his chest. Semi pulled a blanket over both of them, nuzzling into Kenjirou’s hair. They drifted off to sleep like that, Semi’s arms around Kenjirou.

It was a long time coming, but it was worth it.  

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr (where I take requests): [@musicprincess655](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com/)


End file.
